


YOU OWE ME 20 BUCKS

by leatheredamber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, M/M, Minor Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatheredamber/pseuds/leatheredamber
Summary: Sure, Sam ships it, but how had he not noticed sooner? Was it not obvious??
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 93





	YOU OWE ME 20 BUCKS

It’s been a year since “the final battle” with Chuck happened. One year since they earned their free will back. One year since everyone came back to them. One year since Cas came back.

This date was the main reason Dean was currently obsessing over the kitchen. They were celebrating tonight. 

The loud clinking of pots and pans could be heard in the kitchen as Sam walked into the library.  
“He’s still cleaning in there?”

Cas and Jack were currently in the middle of a very intense game of Connect Four.  
Cas spared a quick nod at Sam’s direction.  
“You know how he gets when we’re having company over.”

“Yeah but this is just Charlie and her girlfriend.”  
Sam leans in to whisper a hint to Jack.

Cas glares at him, “That’s cheating!”

Jack moves his token to block Cas’s potential win and can’t help himself from smirking.

“Besides,” Cas turns his focus back to the game, “Donna, Jody, and the girls are coming as well.”

“Exactly! They’ve seen how we live already, how is today any different?” Sam’s about to point out another move when Cas gives him his best death glare.

“Just let him be. It relaxes him.”

Sam gives up on trying to help Jack out and settles on just watching the game unfold. He glances over to Cas as he lets his thoughts run freely.  
How long are they going to dance around this? I know about what Cas said to Dean. HE TOLD ME! Basically had a panic attack while talking about it and now they’re back to being so casual around each other?? I mean the eye-fucking hasn’t gone away but someone HAS to make a move soon! Right??

“Sam, you’re staring.” Cas doesn’t even look away from the game.

“Sorry.” Sam decides to break the ice. “How are you and Dean, Cas?”

That calls his attention. Cas tilts his head up and furrows his brows in confusion.  
“Why do you ask?”

“Just curious.”

Cas wasn’t buying it, but he didn’t push it.  
“We’re fine actually.”

I guess that’s as much as he’ll get out of him, for now. Maybe Charlie will help him out. Eileen even. These two need to get their heads out of their asses and realize what they have in front of each other. 

“Son of a bitch!” 

Oh great, what did he do now.  
“I’ll check on him, you finish your game.”

“He’s fine, but thank you.”

Sam rounds the corner to see Eileen doubled over in laughter as Dean is running his hand under the faucet. 

“What the fuck happened here?” He looks over to Eileen but she’s obviously in no state to answer him.

“She snuck up on me and made me burn my hand!” Dean turns his glare to Eileen, “It’s not funny!!” 

Sam glances back at her as she wipes away tears.  
“It was too easy. I just touched his shoulder and he jumped so high and knocked over the pot with water!”  
Her laughing fit starts again and he knows he’s lost her for another few minutes.

“I’m slaving away to make sure this place is presentable and we have food for everyone! Now’s not the time for pranks! Sam, call Cas for me. He’ll help me finish up.”

“He’s busy trying to beat Jack at Connect Four.”

“CAS!!”

There’s a short pause before Cas appears.  
“Yes?”

“Hey help me out with the hand please”

Cas walks up to Dean and touches his hand as he heals it.

Dean locks eyes with Cas’s. “Thanks.”

Sam clears his throat and asks Eileen to help him out in the library.  
As they walk out he leans in to her and whispers, “Hey, you think you can help me out with something?”

She signs to him, “sure, what is it?”

“Things are getting too uncomfortable being around Cas and Dean and I just need them to admit to themselves that there’s something else there, you know! I just need your help to subtly hint to both of them on how awesome the other one is, you know? Point out what’s right in front of them.”

Eileen stares for a bit before adding, “we’re going to need lots of alcohol. Especially for Cas. We need them relaxed so they can admit it. I’m in!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam fills Charlie in on the plan but decides to not include Jody and Donna. He doesn’t want to make Dean feel like they’re all ganging up on him. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie’s the first one to suggest shots.  
“Come on bitches! We survived a Thanos snap and now we’re here with friends, I think that’s enough reason to get wasted!”

“I hear ya!”

“Yup!”

“Say less!”

They all down their drinks as Sam catches Dean staring at Cas.  
GAME ON.

Sam’s reaching for an unopened whiskey bottle as he yells out, “Hey Dean, how much liquor do you think it’ll take for Cas to get drunk with us?”

“I don’t know, but let’s find out. Cas c’mere!”

Dean shoves the bottle into Cas’s hand.  
“Down this and then take another shot with me”

Sam smiles and glances towards Eileen and Charlie. It’s happening tonight, he’ll make sure of it!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night progresses and Cas seems to be feeling slightly intoxicated. He drops down on the chair next to Charlie and let’s out a long sigh.

They’re both watching Dean drunkingly sing and dance in the middle of the room.  
“He really is something else huh?”  
Cas looks towards her, “yeah he really is. So beautiful when he’s this carefree.”

Charlie smiles at him. “You should tell him that you know, I’m sure he’d like to hear that coming from you.”

Cas snorts “Dean doesn’t accept compliments too well. Trust me.”

She continues staring at him but decides to drop it. Dean is next on her list.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean is refilling his glass when Charlie sneaks up on him.  
“Hey wanna fill mine up while you’re at it!”

He shoots her a smile. “You should slow down kid.”  
She glares at him. “Your angel over there is on his 5th BOTTLE, I think i can handle my fourth glass”

He follows her line of sight to catch Cas sipping from said bottle.  
He lets out a small chuckle as he turns back to refill her glass.  
“He deserves a night off. We all do.”

Charlie leans in “You know, he’s kinda beautiful when he lets loose. He has this glow about him.”

Dean looks back up to catch Cas’s eye “Yeah he is.” 

Charlie catches their shared smile from across the room and walks away from him.

Her job here is done.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam suggested Eileen take a subtle approach but she had different plans.

She had noticed the longing looks, shy glances, and very clear eye-fucking from across the room.

So she decided to take the more “adult, nsfw, approach”.

“Whiskey always gets me HOT! You know??” She’s rubbing Sam’s arm as she looks towards Charlie.

“O-M-GEE same!”

Jody cuddles closer to Donna, “I hear ya!”

She chances a glance at Dean and catches him staring at Cas before nodding subtly to the hallway.

IT’S HAPPENING!

“Well I’m tired as shit, so I’m gonna head off to bed. Y’all are welcome to stay in the spare rooms” He looks towards their guests before locking eyes with Cas and walking off to his room.

Cas, not knowing how to subtly escape, glances around the room “Yes, well, I’m quite drained as well so I will see you all in the morning.”

Eileen slaps Sam’s arm and looks towards Charlie.  
“Is this really happening??”

They all laugh and a synchronized “FINALLY” was said between all of them.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Eileen were sitting at the table the following morning when Dean and Cas appeared from the hallway, together.  
They noticed Cas touching Dean’s arm before disappearing back into the hallway.

“So you and Cas huh?” Sam chances a glance towards Dean while drinking his coffee

Dean turns quickly towards him but Sam cuts in before Dean even has a chance to say anything.   
“Look man, I’m happy for you guys. I’m no one to judge you two, you both deserve to be happy.”

Instead of immediately responding Dean gives him a confused look.

Cas walks back in and makes his way to Dean’s side  
“what did I just walk in to?”

“I think Sam finally figured it out.”

Now it’s Sam’s turn to look confused. He turns towards Eileen but she just shrugs.

“Huh, I guess you win.” Cas casually squeezes Dean’s hip before sitting next to Eileen.

What the fuck.

“What the fuck is happening??” Sam’s a bit irritated at this point. Is this some kind of joke?

Dean snorts and makes his way to the refrigerator, “Dude. We’ve been together for about 6 months already. We were betting how long it would take for you to finally notice.”

What? 

“What??” Sam can’t decide who to look at at this point.

“Yeah man, Cas said it’d take you a couple of weeks. I said it be about a couple of months before you picked up on it.” He’s pouring milk into his cereal when he points to Cas, “You owe me $20 by the way!”

What the fuck.

“What the fuck!” Sam looks towards Eileen who’s trying to hold in her laughter.  
“You couldn’t just talk to me about this? Like a normal person??”

“Oh come on Sammy! Where’s the fun in that?”  
Dean makes his way to the table and leans in to casually kiss Cas before sitting down.

Sam should be happy. He should, but he’s really just annoyed.  
“You’re a jerk!”  
He stands up and stomps to his room.

The last thing he hears is Deans booming laughter as Cas says “You’re enjoying this way too much.”


End file.
